Sweet Fangs
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Intress is mad at Maxxor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Intress was not happy. She had developed feelings for Maxxor long ago, and they had been growing stronger ever since. But no matter how hard she tried, he rarely showed any sign of returning them. Solans had been invested in getting just getting his attention, but he never seemed to notice the hints she threw at him. But this was different; this time Maxxor was just ignoring her. He had to be.

She stormed out of the palace, knowing she would be punished. She didn't care. She knew Maxxor wouldn't fire her, but at this point she was considering just quitting. When she got home, she paid no attention to her daughter, who was resting on the couch instead of doing her chores. She was too mad at Maxxor to say anything to Aivenna. Intress knew that once she started, she would have to get her anger out.

Aivenna silently followed Intress to their training room and watched as Intress busted a few punching bags open. Intress was covered in her sweat, but Aivenna knew her mother couldn't have been that tired just from throwing punches and kicks. Whatever was bothering her, it had to be addressed.

"Mom?" Aivenna said quietly, not able to hide the worry in her voice. Her tone was enough to make Intress feel a little guilty for concerning her.

"It's nothing" Intress lied. She knew Aivenna wouldn't believe it, but hopefully she wouldn't ask questions. However, Aivenna was always full of questions.

"If it's not important, then there's no need to hide it." she said, quoting Drabe

"I'm not hiding anything." Intress lied again "I just don't want to talk about this."

Saying nothing, Aivenna left the room. Intress had thought Aivenna leaving her alone would make her feel better, but instead, Intress felt worse. Unable to take anymore, Intress growled at herself and slowly made her way to Aivenna'a room. Intress wasn't surprised to see her laying on her bed, crying like she has just been dumped again. The sweet girl had always been a bit of a drama queen, but to say that she was simply being dramatic would have been a lie. Intress knew Aivenna loves her. They were close, and for Intress to suddenly not want to talk with her must have been hard.

"Aivenna." Intress said gently "I didn't mean to sound upset with you. You know I'm not mad at you, right?"

"Does this concern N-Nivenna?"

"No, dearest, why would you think that?"

Aivenna sat up and looked at the floor. Intress knew that was a sign to sit next to her daughter. "You came home really early." Intress's ears went back as she pushed the reason out of her mind "You didn't say anything to me, so at first I thought you were mad at me. But when I saw you break open those bags, I didn't think I could make you that mad, so I assumed it was because of someone who you hate. But you don't hate anyone from the Overworld, so it had to be someone from another tribe."

"So why would you just assume that it was about Nivenna?" Intress asked as Aivenna wiped her face with her hand

"I didn't." Aivenna explained "When you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I assumed it was about her because she's the only thing I don't like to talk about."

Intress's heart broke at hearing that. She hugged her child, sad that she had done something to make her daughter so sad. "It's not Nivenna." Intress assured her "I'm just having some problems with Maxxor."

Aivenna hugged Intress back, not wanting to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. Intress sighed before continuing, "I just don't know how to get his attention."

"Do something he likes." Aivenna suggested

"I wear provocative clothing everyday and constantly try to get his attention. I don't think I can make it much more obvious."

"Just say it."

"I pretty much did." Intress admitted "I think he turned me down."

"And you can't risk being turned down again." Aivenna understood. She had watched for solans as Intress constantly tried to please Maxxor. Intress loved Maxxor too deeply to hear him say he couldn't return such feelings. "Do something he really likes. Something he can't turn down."

"Like what?" Intress asked, knowing her daughter was having an easier time with guys

She thought for a minute before asking "He likes sweets, right?"

"More than anyone else I've met." Intress grinned as she understood what Aivenna was saying. It was similar to the human saying 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. "I hope this works."

But as she set to work baking a fresh batch of cookies, Intress could not help but think if the years she wasted on her ruler. As she began to mix the batter, something caught her eye. On the counter was a jar of juice; the Perimian equivalent of prune juice. She tried to focus on just baking cookies, but she kept thinking about all the time she wasted. Couldn't Maxxor have just told her if he wasn't interested? She grabbed the juice and looked away as she poured it into the mix, knowing she was going to regret what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

While the cookies were baking, Intress decided to try on something different. She went up to her room and into her closet to find something that looked a little more hard-to-get. She found an old dress she hadn't worn in years and decided to try it on. To her surprise, it was looser in the stomach than she remembered, but a bit tighter around the butt. It was a long, flowing dress that moved with every step, as though the dancing dress had a mind of its own. It had originally been short sleeved, but she had it tailored to be strapless with a built-in bandeau. The last time she had worn it was to a party.

That party was when she developed her crush on Maxxor. She sighed at the memory, reliving the moment when he offered his hand to get a asked her if she would like to dance. If only she could have his right arm around her waist and his left hand holding hers like he did that night. She looked in the full body mirror, not sure if it was wise to wear it again. Surely Maxxor had forgotten about it by now, and she didn't want to look silly by wearing a dress that didn't fit properly.

"Intress!" Aivenna called out "Does Maxxor like his cookies burned?"

"Oh no." Ingress rushed down stairs, forgetting the dress. Aivenna watched as her mother took them out of the oven, trying to figure out why they smelled so fruity. Not seeing any harm in it, she casually started to take one. "Don't you dare" Intress told her as she slapped her hand away, not wanting her adoptive daughter to get sick from the tainted sweets.

"I'm just taste testing." Aivenna lied

"I'll make a special batch just for you when I get home." Intress promised, knowing Aivenna wouldn't let her forget "But you have to eat all of your meat."

"Ahwww" Aivenna whined

"Warriors need protein." Intress tried to reason with her as she put the cookies on a large serving tray "You can't keep living off of salad and sweets."

"But I love animals." Aivenna argued.

Intress ignored her and took the cookies to Maxxor. She was not surprised that he was in his training room, soaked in his own sweat. Smelling the baked goods, he put his weights down and turned to look at her.

"Intress," he said softly, shocked by the dress "I thought you got rid of that dress."

"Oh! I forgot I was wearing it!"

"Were you wearing that this morning?" Maxxor now regreted not paying attention to her.

"No!" Intress's ears went back some in embarrassment "I just tried it on while I was baking these."

"I haven't seen you wear something like that in solans." Maxxor tried to remain casual "It fits you a little differently then it did back then."

"My body is not the only one that's changed." she remarked, knowing what he was saying; all of her wieght had gone south.

"What do you mean?" he asked with just a hint of worry in his voice

"You've earned a few more white hairs." she informed him

"What?!" Maxxor looked like he was about to start panicing

"And if I remember correctly," Intress grinned as she reminded him "your hair was a little shorter that night."

"Don't bring that up." Maxxor didn't want to remember the haircut his father made him get for the special occasion.

"Well anyway," she said "these are for you." Maxxor smiled as he took one. Biting into it, his smile widened.

Intress felt her heart beat faster as he took another one. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what life would be like as his queen. She imagined them in his study, with her, pregnant for a second time, and Aivenna playing with a baby while Maxxor looked over reports, occasionally glancing at their child, wanting to hold him.

A slight noise caught her attention. A human may not have been able to hear it, but to a creature, it was very noticeable. She looked at her leader's face, remembering what she did to him. His reaction was faster then she anticipated, and it wasn't long after Maxxor came out of the bathroom that she convinced him to take the rest of the day off.

She spent the rest of the day sitting on the side of his bed, watching him sleep. As the sun went down, heart ached as she remembered she was late for dinner. Aivenna was already on her way to see what was taking so long. Knowing it was almost time for her to leave, she stroked the sleeping male's hair. Maxxor was a light sleeper, Intress knew that, but she was not expecting that to wake him up. He grabbed her hand as she attempted to pull it away, not yet recognizing her since he was half asleep and she was dressed so differently than she usually was.

He let go of her hand, expecting her to pull it away from him, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." he stated as he pulled away "What did you put in those cookies?"

Intress's ears went back, and she simply stated "Juice?"

"What kind of juice?" Maxxor asked as he narrowed his eyes

"I'm so sorry." she said as she looked at the floor "I didn't mean for it to be this bad." she explained to him what she did, never able to look at him as she spoke

"You did this to me just because I was busy?!"

"It's more than just that." she told him "I've been trying for solans to get your attention."

Maxxor raised a brow at as he thought of what she just said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little in suprise, but quickly began to relax.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked

"Something like this." she admitted to her ruler. Maxxor smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned against him. It wasn't long before she began to purr.

A knock on the door alerted them to someone's presence. "I'll get it." Maxxor said

"No you won't." Intress told him as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down

"Aivenna, I was just about to leave." Intress told her adoptive daughter as she opened the door

 _No you weren't._ Maxxor thought with a grin

"Why are you in Maxxor's room?" Aivenna asked if she didn't know her mother had feelings for him

"Aivenna, I was about to leave." Intress was getting irritated again

Aivenna walked into the room as if she were entering a library. However, she quietness did not last long. "Hey Maxxor, why are you in bed? Are you sick or something? No wonder my mother wouldn't let me have any of the cookies. Were they any good? I mean, I know you liked sweets and all, but they smelled funny. I think my mom put fruit or something in the-" Intress put her hand over Aivenna's mouth, but the young warrior continued talking as though she didn't even notice.

Maxxor held back a laugh as Intress bit her bottom lip, wanting very much to scream "Shut up already!"

Eventually Intress told Aivenna to say goodbye, and the two females left, leaving Maxxor with a very important question: why had he never noticed how hard Intress was trying?


End file.
